


[podfic] Sweltering

by erica_schall



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The castle is sweltering in the midsummer heat, stones breathing damply under the sun's height when even the air lies still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Sweltering

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweltering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330146) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> You might want to make sure you're in the right frame of mind before starting to listen to this. 
> 
> Go, grab yourself a cup of tea and settle on the sofa or under a tree in the park...  
> Close your eyes...  
> There now, enjoy!

**Stream it:** **[Sweltering](http://www.box.net/shared/pbzdlbgdckf4ormte3bg)** at box.net

**Download:** **[Sweltering](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/sweltering)** from the audiofic archive


End file.
